brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickpocket Polly
Pickpocket Polly is a theif who has appeared in two episodes. She only appeared in Brum and the Bowling Alley and Brum and the Pickpocket. She is played by Catherine Marimer. Pickpocket Polly first appears in Brum and the Bowling Alley when she sneaks up from behind a crowd waiting in line and sees a load of money from the cash register which could be worth of stealing. She sees The Visiting Man putting a load of money into his wallet and agrees to steal it. She quietly sneaks behind him while he is playing his match. The Visiting Man presumably for his own sake puts his wallet in his rear pocket. Brum was watching her and she grabs a bowling ball and goes off screen for a brief moment. While The Visiting Man drops the ball, a sneaky Pickpocket Polly saw her chance. The Visiting Man tries again after a small boy showed him what to do, but this time he falls on the floor and fails to get the ball in the direction he wants. Brum decides to show him and manages to hit all the pins. Everyone cheers for The Visiting Man thinking he's hit all the pins. But it was really Brum that did this. Pickpocket Polly joins in with the rest of the crowd and even dances with him as if he's her ballet partner. Then she quickly snatches the wallet and runs off. While on the run, she tries to stop Brum by dropping of bowling balls onto the floor but Brum maneuvered them. Next she goes into the cafe and falls due to a wet floor. While getting back up, she gets a mop stuck on her head and finds a place to count all of the stolen money. Brum caught her as she steps onto a table while Mr Brillo is having a tea party. Not knowing there's a tube of ketchup she carelessly squirts him and his gnome with ketchup. Then she stole a cleaners trolley to block Brum's way but he barges through anyway, She keeps running until she meets up with a large angry crowd who gain up on her and Brum blocks her from getting away. She then spots a small narrow gap and makes a run for it. Her clumsy running ends up on the bowling lane with Brum passing her a ball. The ball hits her and she falls flat out causing the wallet she had to fall out. Eventually, it lands on Brum's bonnet and bounces it back to The Visiting Man. She was sagging in defeat as everyone cheers for Brum and gets away off-screen. Four months later, in Brum and the Pickpocket, she appears with an assistant named Magic Paul and asks him to con everyone into a magic show while she sneaks up on the crowd and grabs a golden necklace. While his show is still going on, she gives him a signal of when there's enough items stolen. Magic Paul then chooses the Traffic Policeman to be in his next act and even throws his cap off. Meanwhile, Pickpocket Polly is still looking for golden jewelry and finds a golden braclet in her pocession and puts it in her swag bag. As Granny Slippers approaches on a scooter heading for the laundrette, Pickpocket Polly gives Paul a signal and throws the bag over to him. But it lands on Granny Slippers laundry bag. They decide to steal a tandem bike and hunt down Granny Slippers with the Traffic Policeman still in the box. The chase is on as the two devious pickpockets catch up to her and they try to grab her bag. But Granny Slippers dodges them as they recklessly crash through a bush. Brum continues to look for them as they emerge covered in leaves and branches. As Brum finds them again, they try to loose him by dropping a bag of apples on the ground. Thinking that they've lost Brum, they stop to construct a plan. They decided to use a rope to tie Brum to a pole for the next time they see him. As Brum finds them once again, Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul get into their positions and she quickly hooks the rope on to his bumper. They proceed escaping as Brum pulls hard to get the rope off and it wraps around his radiator. They manage to catch up with Granny Slippers again as she goes into a laundrette. Thinking they have the stolen items, they can't find them. Until they realize that Granny Slippers has mixed up the bag of swag with her washing. The two watch in horror as she puts it in the washing machine and turns it on. They sneak in to try and get it back. Brum continues to search for them and thinks they abandoned their bike, then he sees them in the laundrette attempting to open the washing machine. Pulling hard enough, it eventually opens as soapy water pours out. Brum decides to go inside to confront them. But before he could do that, they manage to get the bag back and they ride off with it again. Back on pursuit, Brum suddenly stops to consult a trick. While getting away, they mock him as he stopped for no reason. Then Brum twirls the rope around and hooks it on to their bike. He then pulls them back as they drop the bag of swag and it lands on his seat. Soon, they get catapulted into the box as the Traffic Policeman is set free. Then the clumsy duo fall into the fountain. Everyone congrats Brum for safely returning the stuff. Then, Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul sarcastically wave goodbye as they are cartered off to jail. Criminal Record/Charges She has stolen three wallets, a cleaners trolley, a golden necklace, a golden bracelet and a tandem bike to get away from Brum. * 6 Counts of theft, including the golden jewelry * 1 Count for attempted theft (Granny Slipper’s laundry bag.) * 1 Count of vandalism by knocking down a shelf of bowling balls. * 3 Counts for causing a public disturbance by stepping on a table in the Bowling Alley's cafe (Also includes squirting ketchup on Mr Brillo and his gnome.) and opening up a washing machine in the laundrette. * 1 Count for causing a public scam. * 1 Count for wreckless riding. Due to her putting other people at risk and constantly robbing everyone. Sentence = 10 years max. Tatics Like all baddies, she will always blend in from behind a crowd to avoid detection. Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Females Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies